


Astronaut and caretaker of stars.

by Yuli_Yellow15



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Espacial, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, F/M, Fantasy, Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_Yellow15/pseuds/Yuli_Yellow15
Summary: Su deber era cuidar las estrellas y al encontrarse con aquella astronauta no supo que pensar, había dejado sus sentimientos a un lado pero ella había llegado como algo misterioso al lugar donde el estaba.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	Astronaut and caretaker of stars.

**Astronaut and caretaker of stars**

_Viñeta_

Después del bello ocaso, poco a poco se podía apreciar, aquellas bellezas luces, las hermosas estrellas acompañadas de la gran luna; antes de salir, el cuidador de ellas iba recorriendo cada lado quitando la capa que las protegía del sol. Aquel solitario cuidador, llamado Naruto observaba todas las noches cada estrella, cuando se apagaban era la hora de decirles adiós.

Aquellas tardes donde hacía la misma rutina, cerca de la Luna pudo apreciar algo extraño, un humano con aquello llamado traje espacial, suspiro y pensaba que en realidad los humanos eran tercos, querer acercarse a la luna o las estrellas, eso no podía hacerse, eso era algo prohibido.

Se acercó con cuidado y pudo apreciar, un rostro singular, cabellos azulados oscuros, ojos perleados y una piel blanquecina, sin dejar de ser cuidadoso pudo observarla con más detalle, ella apreciaba las estrellas como algo hermoso, un diamante o algo parecido, Naruto se dio cuenta de que tantas de ellas no les tenían miedo.

Al ocaso volvió a su trabajo, cuidaba de ellas pero algo raro sintió en su pecho, nunca antes había visto un humano que sintiera tanta curiosidad por las estrellas, también él nunca había estado cerca de uno solo por curiosidad, entre tantas dudas en su cabeza se dio cuenta de que era observado, la volvió a ver a ella que lo observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué eres? Las estrellas no te tienen miedo —sorprendida no dejaba de observarlo

—Yo... soy el cuidador de estrellas, no veo problema a que no deban temerme, porque es mi trabajo —tranquilo observo una estrella en especial —.Además como puedes verme si nadie ha podido ver al cuidador...

—Mis ojos son especiales, dime porque observar a una estrella en particular —curiosa parecía no desistir en sus inquietudes

—Los humanos son tan raros, esa pequeña estrella siempre está apegada a mí y la observo para ver que no haga una travesura —sonriendo podía apreciar sus bellos ojos —. Se llama Boruto, él es especial para mí

— ¿Boruto? Es bello el nombre, igual tu eres raro al parecer te encariñaste con una de ellas —tranquila comenzó a observar como brillaban poco a poco

—Pero él es diferente, las estrellas son ellas y ellos, nunca los confundas porque se sienten ofendidas u ofendidos en el caso de Boruto, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a verte, te veo todas las noches desde que era pequeña y sé que has estado solo a mi parecer eso es algo triste —tranquila dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto sintió algo extraño en su pecho, un sentimiento que era único pero como el cuidador de estrellas, no debía mostrar sentimientos como los humanos, suspiro tranquilo y hay pudo a ver a las estrellas como cada una reía ante tal descubrimiento, en realidad no quería saber nada de sentimientos, desde que le encomendaron ese deber decidió dejar de sentir.

Aquella noche, la pequeña estrella traviesa, Boruto observo divertido, el cuidador era un ser interesante pero siempre estuvo solo, de todas cuidaba pero nunca se preocupó por él mismo, y a que ese trabajo era algo triste, ya que estaba solo con ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta la tenía desde hace mucho en Fanfiction y era momento de compartirla aqui, he pensado en este tema en diferentes fandoms y al final termine escribiendola en el fandom de Naruto. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero volver pronto con más. 
> 
> Nos vemos~


End file.
